A Spell for Three
by MiyuYasha
Summary: With Yubushiri’s fixing, Zoro encounters a girl who turns his life upside-down only to leave him with a spell. The spell turns Zoro into one of 3 spirits depending on which sword he has.
1. Chapter 1

With Yubushiri's fixing, Zoro encounters a girl who turns his life upside-down only to leave him with a spell. The spell turns Zoro into one of 3 spirits depending on which sword he has. Beware of the implicated OOC like actions… but that's the point.

A Spell for Three

Snore…Snore. Pop… How long had he been asleep? Zoro looked at the sun for the time.

"Bright" he growled then turned his head away. They really needed a sundial. Better yet, a clock… YAWN! Wiping the water from his eyes he stood up to find that the Mugiwara's are docked and have gone to explore the town…How in the 7 hells was he supposed to find them. Jumping from the Sunny to find the now missing crew, he figured he might check out the town first. The town was a beer hub filled with pirates and was a major partying town. There were pick pockets, vendors, and brothels everywhere he turned. Luckily…he was stark broke. He figured he's look for a restaurant so the rest of the crew conjoined could pay for his alcohol. Every place he went, no Luffy, no Luffy, NO LUFFY! He finally hit the edge of town where the shops and businesses looked relatively normal. It was getting darker and he didn't really want to be in the big crowd when everyone finally found a place to settle. Each of the little shops looked like several people had been in and out of them throughout the day. Then he saw it, something worth while!!! A small shop with a small open sign that sat in the window attracted his attention. Inside all sorts of swords hung on the walls and neatly in barrels.

"Can I help you?" A small girl with black hair asked him.

"No, I'm just looking," he didn't look at her, "I have no money"

"That's okay!" She smiled, "Their awful nice though aren't they mister. What are the names of yours?"

"Okay kiddo, time for bed." A girl taller then her apparent little sister came from behind the curtain that blocked a doorway.

"But Miyu! I'm talking to a customer" The older one smiled.

"No you're not Abi because I just heard him say he had no money, therefore he is not a customer, just a passer-by. And that means its bed time." Abi yawned.

"Fine, night" She hobbled up the stairs in a tired and grumpy fashion.

"I love you too!" The elder sister yelled up sarcastically. "Can I help you with anything, really or have you come to rob us pirate?"

"There is something but I still don't have any money. I can get it though"

"Okay… I'm Miyu by the way"

"Roronoa Zoro" He still didn't look at her but nodded.

"Don't you have 120 million on your head?" He sighed and nodded again. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I have a sword that is in desperate need of repair." He handed her the hilt of Yubashiri.

"Repair is right…You want me to recast it? That'll cost a big chunk of change" She looked at him, worried, but he refuse to look at her.

"I can get it. But you have to trust me"

"I can't trust you, I can't trust anybody, and I'd need collateral or something. With my sister around I just can't trust pirates" Zoro finally looked up and into her eyes. A whimsical grey-blue he got lost in them before remembering who he was again.

"Here, take them, loose them and I'll kill you, but that's collateral until I get the money okay?" She looked at his collateral.

"Both of your useable swords? What if you get into a fight?"

"I'll win, and I'll come get them"

"Okay, it'll be finished by tomorrow morning" She turned around, set the swords down then turned back around, he was gone. Zoro ran as fast as he could through town to find the crew. He only found one.

"Sanji!" The blonde was surrounded by three topless girls who worked at the brothel across the street, "I need to borrow some money"

"What for marimo?" Zoro couldn't believe he was asking Sanji.

"There's a girl and she's-" Zoro was cut off.

"A girl, huh? Gimme the circumstances and I might help." The girls left him and he crossed his legs.

"It's not like that Sanji, yeah she's pretty but she's casting Yubashiri and she has all my swords as collateral and I need to pay her by tomorrow."

"She _pretty_…did _you_ just say, she was _pretty_." Sanji was rather confused.

"_Yeah_, can I borrow the money?" he spoke slowly so as not to confuse the blonde any further.

"Introduce me" His sly answer came no surprise for Zoro.

"I'm not going to let you sleep with her!"

"Cause you want her"

"No! Because my entire life is shaped upon whether or not I get the money to her tomorrow morning before we leave!!!"

"Ask Nami for the money"

"Are you seriously considering that I go to the evil bitch from hell itself to ask for money I'm gunna have to pay back 10 fold?!"

"You make a point…she's horny"

"_Now_, are you suggesting I sleep with _**NAMI**_ for _**MONEY**_!!?"

"Fine, but you still have to introduce me."

"Let's go…do you actually have the money?"

"Got about 2,500 beli, will that be enough?"

"No, I need about 500 more"

"Hold on" Sanji ran into the brothel and was in there a total of 1 hour. He came out holding 6,000 beli under Zoro's nose.

"Do I want to know how you got that?"

"No" Zoro lead the way to the calmer side of town. By that time it was morning and the sun was rising overhead. When the two pirates made it to the little shop Zoro saw Abi cleaning the place and Miyu pointing at things that needed to be fixed while polishing the two collateral swords. He pushed the door open and the two looked up.

"MR. RORONOA!" Abi flung herself against his leg and hugged it.

"Friends a' yours?" Sanji looked at the small girl completely in love with Zoro's oversized thigh.

"I've got your swords here if you have the money." Miyu showed him all three swords.

"How much is it?" He looked at Sanji who nodded.

"Umm… for a recasting, 2,075."

"But I saw you cleaning my swords"

"Doesn't matter, it's still 2,075"

"It's because she likes you Zoro" Miyu blushed.

"How do you know my name?"

"Miyu has your wanted poster hanging in her room!"

"Shut up Abi!" She pulled the small one off of Zoro's leg took the money from Sanji and shooed Abi up the stairs. Handing Zoro each sword one by one, Zoro noticed she let their hands touch without saying anything. He pulled Yubashiri out of its sheath, it was like new. Exactly the same as the day he'd gotten it, perhaps, even better. The Sanji cleared his throat.

"Right, this is Sanji, and Sanji, Miyu." He went back to examining Yubashiri's work.

"Hello gorgeous!" He turned all wiggly and came up to her with all his normal lines.

"What's wrong with Yubashiri?!" Zoro turned on Miyu, blade first.

"Nothing! Why?"

"It has an aura of its own."

"I didn't do that!" Miyu pushed the sword away from her neck. "I haven't done anything to a sword like that. I almost got killed three times by that sword!" She pointed at Sandai Kitetsu, "and I was just cleaning it!"

"That happens" He looked down, for some reason, he believed her. "Hey, thanks" She looked up. By the time,

"Your Welcome" came out of her mouth, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zoro yawned.

"Yosh! Another island!"

"No Luffy, we just stopped, besides we don't have anymore money, we spent it all buying meat for you. And Sanji isn't about to spend his personal money on you" Sanji nodded before returning all his attention to the speaker, Nami. Then he stopped.

"Which reminds me," His eyes darted to Zoro drowsy face.

"What?"

"You owe me for Yubashiri, remember?"

"Yeah, what am I supposed to do…?"

"You lent him money!?" Nami yelled.

"Maybe because Sanji knows Zoro needs his three swords to fight properly, he lent him the money to get the best fight out of him." Robin spoke.

"Actually, this gives me the perfect reason to make him so embarrassed that he wants to-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" Zoro twitched. Sanji smiled. "Oh God." About 20 minutes later everyone heard the conversation, but didn't want to ask.

"Come out!"

"Like this?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHY?! I'm dressed like a fu-"

"Not in front of the ladies"

"Nami's not a lady" Zoro whispered.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK YUBASHIRI MYSELF!" Zoro silenced. "Now, come out of the closet"

"But I look so…"

"Gay?"

"Yeah"

"I'm actually helping you! I could have dressed you like a woman or in pink bunny suit, instead I dress you like-"

"A faggot"

"I wear those clothes bitch!"

"The tie's too tight"

"Loosen it baka." Zoro stepped out of the closet dressed in a nice shirt, tie, nice black slacks, and cufflinks (every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man). Sanji pulled at the tie to get Zoro's face from blue to the nice tan color it usually is. "Here's Yubashiri back…there, now the ladies will love you almost as much as me"

"So the ladies won't love me as much as you love me?"

"Go to hell" There was a pulse, Zoro felt Yubashiri pulse. Suddenly Zoro felt the urge to jump on Sanji and make hot gay love to him…he resisted the urge. He also felt like he was, oh what the word…dignified. He also wanted a cup of tea, this urge he voiced.

"Hey, love-cook," He trembled at his visions as he stumbled along his words, "Can you make me some tea?"

"Tea? Not Sake? Why, are you just going to make fun of me?"

"No… I just want some tea"

"Okay…but if you do _ANYTHING_, you know how Yubashiri will fare."

Quietly sipping his tea, he felt so inclined not only to thank Sanji, but to engage him in conversation.

"How's…life" Zoro started, taking a sip.

"Good. Why?" Sanji looked at him for a minute.

"Just wondering"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Can I confide something with you?"

"I guess" Sanji looked scared, as he should. In a spilt second Zoro had Sanji pinned to the galley door.

"You make me hot," He nipped at his ear while whispering, "I want you" He dropped Yubashiri to use both hands to go at him. In mid kiss it hit Zoro like a ton of brick, 'I'm not gay' He literally jumped the whole length of the galley. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"What was that?" Sanji couldn't even scream he was so surprised, touching his lips.

"I'mnotgayI'mnotgayI'mnotgayI'mnotgayI'mnotgayI'mnotgayI'mnotgay" Zoro curled into a little ball and crawled into a corner of the galley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zoro had not moved for three days, trying to convince himself the kiss was a misunderstanding. Another island was quickly approaching; he figured he could drink away his temporary gay-ity.

"YOU WHAT?!" Miyu glared at her younger sister.

"I thought if I put a spell on his swords you two could see each other again and fall in love, get married and make babies!"

"First of all, you are not old enough to be saying 'make babies', second, what would make you think we could fall in love?"

"You love him!"

"How do you figure that? I have an infatuation! I don't know who he really is!"

"But maybe if you leave with him, you could do what you always wanted to do!"

"Leave the island?"

"Make To-"

"I will not do that! I repair swords, I don't make toys."

"He'll have to come back anyway; you're the only person who can reverse the spell."

"We are going to find them."

"You mean leave the island?!"

"Pack your nice dresses."

Zoro got up, slowly awakening from his nap on the galley floor, he was naked…wait. His eyes got wide, he hadn't moved from his spot until now, _he_ hadn't taken off his clothes. But which of his mates had. His real clothes were lying on the galley table. He slipped them and was about to pick up Yubashiri when he figured it wasn't a good idea. Next to it he picked up Sandai Kitetsu, not wanting to mess with Wado. This time his crew found him.

"ZORO!!! Come quick!" Luffy yelled. Zoro ran to find Luffy and co. in a costume shop.

"Oh God" Luffy looked like he was dressed as a giant piece of sterafoam meat. Oh wait, he was.

"Dress-up Zoro!" Luffy was extatic as a large piece of meat. Zoro was surprised Luffy wasn't trying to eat himself…yet.

"I'm dressin' him" Sanji smirked at Zoro. Zoro wondered if the kiss had brought out gay feelings in Sanji…oh he hoped not. In the dressing room he found out…yup gay _feelings_. Sanji's tounge was in Zoro's mouth, everytime he would try and pull away Sanji threatended to tell the crew how _Zoro_ had kissed him first.

"Sanji, umm…here is not the time" (Curtosy of Eryn) His words became scrambled.

"Guys! What's taking so long?" Sanji stepped away and licked his lips at Luffy's yell.

"Put this on" He handed Zoro a costume. "We'll finish that later" Sanji winked as Zoro pulled off his pants.

'Oh I sure hope not.' Zoro finally looked at the outfit in the mirror after buckling the last of 7 belts. "AH!" He fell out of the dressing room.

"AH!!! DEMON!!!" Chopper and Usopp ran in circles. The tight, red leather around Zoro's torso made him sexy…I mean scary. And the black leather pants made him…just sexy. Nami paused her sentence before saying to him.

"It suits you, but it's missing something…Oh, I know!" Franky looked at Zoro fearing for his life. Zoro sighed. It was probably nothing compaired to what Sanji had just put him threw.

"EYELINER!!!" Then again, make-up was Zoro's worst and most hated enemy.

"Not no, but HELL no!"

Zoro sat still trying not to blink as Nami and Robin applied eyeliner to his eyes. "I feel so girly!"

"Good" Nami smiled, "Ya know, you looking like this, I don't think you have to pay me that 30,000 you owe me." Zoro was scared and pleased.

Once everything was said and done, Nami bought him the costume from her own pocket, saying that if he didn't wear it around town. He felt Kitetsu pulse. His brows furrowed. Popping his neck he twitched at the sight of Sanji. Grabbing for Sanji's throat he took Sanji to a quiet place so they could talk.

"Get 'cha hands off me, I can't breathe!!!"

"Good, get something straight. I am not gay. I don't like you, I don't want you, you advance on me again I kick your ass. Tell the crew and you will never use those hands to cook again. Got it?" A demonic glow came about his eyes.

"Yeah" Zoro threw Sanji to the ground and walked back to the group and promptly put his arm around Nami. She in turn looked at him, like the rest of the crew, saw he was serious about his most recent movement and layed her head on his muscled shoulder. When Sanji walked around the corner to see this he freaked. He had made so many advances on her it wasn't even funny, Zoro does it once and she accepts him?!

"On no he did not just do that" Sanji's eyebrow twitched. 'Maybe he threatened her…but she looks so relaxed!!!' Sanji thought he was going to cry and he couldn't tell if it was because Nami stole his man or Zoro stole his girl! Being Bisexual is so confusing. He slowly caught up with them and gave all his attention to Robin upon arrival. Nami had never been interested in Zoro until he put that sexy demon costume on. He looked bad…and available. So when he took the opportunity to put his arm around her shoulder, she wasn't about to complain… His strong muscled arm made her feel protected. She would have let Sanji but his little arms don't equal protection in the minds of passers-by, and that would make him think he finally had her. She wasn't ready for commitment yet as long as she knew Sanji would give his time to any girl who promised…to spend time with him. He wasn't even the shallow kind that demanded sex!!! How could she have people see her with a wuss like that.

'He looks so… manly. I guess, those muscles. God, why didn't I care before?!' She sighed internelly and externelly (a word?).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What spells did you put on the swords?"

"The perfect combination for a man, sister!" Abi smiled at Miyu while the route boat went as slow as possible, "But he's only perfect if he has all three swords"

"Okay,_ explain_ this _perfect combination_."

"Yubashiri has the diginfied spell, so he is classy and wonderful, though he may act…and may be gay if he has just Yubashiri. Kitetsu is the demon sword so it has a bad boy spell, he'll be strong and protect you. If he has it alone though, he'll be a jackass pervert."

"Don't say that, you're seven"

"Yes mam… And when he has Wado Ichimonji he'll be-"

Zoro was thinking about how he had acted today.

'Like a jackass, and I lead Nami on, I wonder if she really likes me though…I hope not. Ever since I got the swords back from that girl…Miyu, wasn't it.' Ever since he got the swords back, he'd been acting strangly. 'Maybe she put a spell on them, like Each sword makes me the perfect lover for a certain person… this is so annoying. All I know is that Wado is my only safe sword…but I have to tell Luffy we have to find her so I can get back to…where did my clothes go?' Zoro noted his sudden lack of clothing. 'I was just wearing them, it's like they were absorbed by my body…weird' Grabbing the closest normal clothes to him and Wado he went on the deck finding his room _to_ reclusive. As soon as he got on deck Wado pulsed and he felt he wanted to be reclusive.

"AN EMO BOY!?" Miyu's eyes became wide.

"Then he would show you his feelings and know when he needs help in a fight, this way you won't need to get to know him, because he's perfect!"

"ABI!!! I'm going to go ask if this thing will go any faster…again"

"What?!" Miyu sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The navy attacked.

"Get up here Zoro!!! We don't need you all hidden away right now!" Sanji yelled down the hall.

"I don't want to, they'll hurt me, I don't want to lose to them…"

"Now is not the time to speak the truth, we need you, there are to many of them- AH!"

"I guess I should go help my friends…" He grabbed his other two swords, gaining the confedence and grace to beat all the Navy single-handedly.

"Wow Zoro, what got into you?"

"Is he glowing?" Franky's obvious point went unheared as they all gathered around him.

"Oh, I couldn't have done it with you guys!" He smiled. Blink Blink… Huh? "God you guys are so great! I'm gunna go take a nap now but call me and tell me if anything else happens, kay?"

Whaat thee fuuuck?

"Kay, Zoro!" Luffy answered not quite understanding the multitude of how bad it was for Zoro to call _anything_ **great**. When Luffy went out of hearing range,

"Was it just me, or did Zoro just…_compliment_ us?" Nami blinked.

"Okay, whose going downstairs to talk to him…"

"Sanji"

"What? Why me?"

"Because we had a connecting moment and the whole crew said your name at the same time." Usopp smiled.

"Next time… I'm gunna be part of the crew…Oh ZO-ro!"

Zoro looked at himself in the mirror he stole from Nami.

"How can I be that good looking? Hmm… I wonder if I'll ever see Miyu again, she was so pretty… and her little sister was so nice and cute…"

"Oi, Marimo"

"Please don't call me that Sanji, it hurts my feelings" Sanji sighed, this would prove to be hard.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course" Sanji opened the door to reveal Nami's body length Mirror.

"Umm…Zoro, the crew was just thinking-"

"Before you go on, I want to apoligise for earlier, I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry also for trying to take Nami from you, again, I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't quite accustom to these feelings for you and I just wanted to prove to myself I wasn't gay. But everything's good now…I'd actually like to make it up to you with a kiss." Zoro stepped closer to Sanji.

"It's okay" Sanji wanted him to but if he did he wouldn't remember the reason he came…Zoro cupped his cheek. Why did he come? "No! Zoro, you're acting strangly! And you have been since we got off that island, what happened?"

"I've changed, for the better, wouldn't you say?"

"No, you're different, I like the old Zoro, the one I could fight with so I could pretend that everytime your hand acedently went across my crotch my heart didn't stop. I like the Zoro that would fight me on everypoint, just so I could get his attention."

"WE MADE IT!!!"

"Look! I think that's their boat!" Abi yelled.

"Ship, Abi, it's a pirate ship."

"Whose that?" Chopper pointed to the two girls stranded on an island waving their hands.

"It could be a trap" Nami pondered.

"Guys!!! Do you have a RORONOA ZORO on your ship?! WE HAVE TO TALK TO HIM!!! I have to fix his sword…"

"It's already fixed!" Luffy yelled back.

"I fixed it, but I need to fix it again! Something's wrong with it! Has Zoro been having mood swings?"

"Get that girl on the ship NOW!!!" Sanji yelled coming back up, hair slightly ruffled.

Cough, weeze, hack, "I'm okay!" cough…cough. "Okay, I'm good, better"

"Can't swim?"

"Hydrophobia" =_=' "Don't ask, anyway, where is he?"

"Miyu!" Zoro hugged her, "I never thought I'd see you again!" Her kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to guess this is not how he usually acts?"

Unison Group Nod. "Kay…strange" She grabbed Yubashiri. "Ein Ichino laolo," Then Sandai Kitetsu. "Duex Miao laolo," and last Wado Ichimonji, " SAN Poko laolo!" (Completely made up language, I really only speak some German and some Japanese…and english, but no one knows that). Zoro fell over, Miyu tried to catch him and failed miserably only to have him land on her.

"Guys, A little help"

"I'll give you each 40,000 beli if you just walk away"

"ABI!!!" The crew stood in a line and collected their dues, and walked away, 'not' hearing the screams. "ABI I SWEAR TO ANUBIS!!!" She smiled, winked then followed the rest of the crew. "Damn pirates!!!"

"Stupid…freaking, things…" Miyu'd been yelling all day, Zoro had yet to aquire consiousness. "You will…feel, muchpain! And…yeah" She was exhausted. She leaned over and put her head next to his. He was warm and rather handsom. She kissed his cheek. His eyes opened. She twitch.

"Well, hey there" He smiled sleepily.

"ALL I HAD TO DO WAS KISS HIS CHEEK?!?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You're cute, but I haven't breathed in about four hours and I was just a wonderin' if-" She started.

"If, you could be on top?" She blinked at his statement.

"Did it not work? I remember you and that is NOT something you would say, even in the knowing of you for twenty-five minutes, tops! What did I do wrong?" Miyu freaked out.

"No, I don't usually act like that, but you fixed Yubishiri, and I think I owe you." He smiled.

"I promise this is not the real you!" He smiled faded and went to a solemn stare.

"You're right, it's not" He got off of her and walked to his room. Admittedly she could breathe, but she wondered what part of the spell she messed up on?

"Abi! What exact spell did you use?"

"The perfect Man spell I told you that!" Miyu had to beat Abi at charades to get her out here, and she was damn good at it.

"Okai, so then I messed up on the reverse."

"No you didn't" Abi looked puzzled, "What are you talking about, that spell had never been said more perfectly.

"But he was acting stangly, he asked me instead of being under him, if I wanted to be on top of him! Why am I telling you this! You're only 7."

"Well?"

"Well, what?!"

"Did you say yes?"

"ABI!!! Go to bed!"

"Party pooper," she went to sleep on the cot Sanji had made for her in the Galley, "Maybe he really wanted to be with you and you freaked out and scared off the

only man who could ever love you!" She stormed into the galley and did her best to slam the door… it only swung back and forth.

"I am not letting her read romance novels ANY MORE" Miyu crept to the lower parts of the ship. She heard a snoring and followed the sound to find Zoro snuggled in his bed. She pushed open the door and looked at Zoro's sleeping form. She reached out to touch his face, "Zoro," His arm clasped hers and he threw her onto the bed under him, he looked menacing, with his hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and she was expecting the worst. Then slowly he let her go.

"Don't do that, I'm not discriminatory toward who I kill."

"It's whom…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry about earlier, the spell did work I guess…"

"That's good…"

"Does that mean you have genuine feelings for me? Or at least a genuine wish to kiss me?"

"Well, yeah, you're not bad looking and Sanji isn't trying to keep you away from me."

"He was paid off" Zoro laughed.

"I guess, I'm just happier now that Yubishiri is fixed and I don't have to worry about anything, I was just thinking maybe we could… try something"

"I only try new things clothed." Miyu asserted.

"If you insist," He leaned up and kissed her. She smiled, and when he pulled back she melted into a puddle. He poked her jell-o body laying on his bed in a happy position… well… what is a happy position can be defined later.

"So… be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" she yelled not thinking of the consequences of her loud actions in a late night after drinking session.


End file.
